


What We Are

by erpprincess



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 17:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20800577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erpprincess/pseuds/erpprincess
Summary: To celebrate the anniversary of MC joining the RFA, the group goes out for drinks.





	What We Are

Jaehee didn't intend to drink. She rarely let her guard down. Working so closely with Jumin Han, her reputation was always in question, and her every action was put under a microscope by women and reporters eager for a piece of the Chairman-to-be.

Tonight was a special occasion, though, and despite having her boss at the table with her, she felt comfortable with the other members of the RFA.

Comfortable enough for one drink. Just one.

A couple hours later, MC had somehow convinced her to have more than one. Her suit jacket was thrown over the back of the seat, her shoes were off, and her glasses had disappeared to who-knows-where. 

"Seven, no..." Zen pleaded as the redhead returned with yet _another_ round of shots.

"Seven, YES!" He set one of the tiny glasses in front of each member, except for Yoosung, who was passed out in the corner of the booth already. 

Jaehee, knowing she was past her limit, sighed as MC climbed up on the seat to make an announcement.

"One year ago I found a phone. I did a dumb and followed a stranger's instructions to some random place. Thankfully, I didn't get... hic! ...murdered."

"Yeah, that was pretty dumb, MC." That earned Seven a slap on the back of his head.

"Despite me being an idiot, you all were very friendly. I was in a bad place, but you've helped me un-fuck-up my life. I... I love you guys." MC started tearing up. She clumsily sat back down, nearly falling onto Jumin in the process. 

"Jae... Jaehee," MC started, slightly slurring her name.

"Hmmmmm?" She leaned over the table towards MC, trying not to spill her drink.

"Jaehee is the best damn friend I've ever had. I hope you all... Hic! ...Appreciate what an amazing person she is!" Seven and Zen cheered. "A toast! A toast to Jaehee, who is still puts up with Jumin every day!" 

"I swear to God, if I hear about one more cat project I'll--" Jaehee started before she realized Jumin was looking right at her.

"You'll what, Assistant Kang?" Jumin set his wine glass down. Having the highest tolerance at the table, he was only marginally buzzed.

"I... I'll quit!" Jaehee looked her boss straight in the face as she downed her shot. "I'm sick of your stupid cat projects wasting my time! I skip lunch, I barely sleep, and all so you can showcase your cat on something new! It's... exhausting..." She slumped back against the booth, rubbing the bridge of her nose with two fingers. "You are simultaneously the best and worst friend I've ever had, and you don't even know it."

Jumin had been keeping his calm up until the last bit. "Friend?" 

The rest of the table was quiet.

"I don't even like cats," she whined, leaning her head onto Zen's shoulder. 

"Whoa, Jaehee? Are you okay?" Zen was doing his best not to jostle her as she let out a drunk and defeated sigh.

MC looked at Jaehee and Yoosung. "That's probably a good sign that we... *hic!* ...should head home."

"Yeah, you're probably right. I'll get her things," Zen added, picking up Jaehee's jacket and shoes. 

Before long, the group was at the curb and the limo Jumin had rented pulled up. They piled in, Seven carrying Yoosung and Jumin carrying a shoeless Jaehee. Once inside, the usually proper and collected chief assistant was passed out with her head on MC's lap. 

"I've never seen Jaehee let loose like that," Zen started. "She always seems so calm. Stressed, but calm."

"Everyone needs to abandon the rules once in a while. I'm glad she felt like she could do that with us." MC ran her fingers through Jaehee's hair, pushing her bangs away from her eyes.

"She was wrong, though." Everyone (who was awake) looked at Jumin. 

"Now, hold on! She was just spea--" Zen started.

Jumin held up a hand. "Let me finish. She was wrong in that I did not consider her a friend. She is my employee, yes, but the RFA is my family."

"Heh, we kind of are one big, dysfunctional family," Seven added, a grin on his face. "But, if that's the case..."

"Hm?" Jumin looked over at Seven, curious.

"Then let me play with ELLYYYYYYYYY!!!"

"No."

MC laughed. "I guess some things never change."


End file.
